Kurotsubasa
"Our Guild is our family, nya!"-Ravena Felidae, '' ''"We stand as one and fight as one!"- Illu, '' ''"Our bonds are deeper and stronger than ever!" -Key, '' ''"We would stake our lives for each other!"- DB, '' ''"If you mess with one of us, you get the whole package in return!" -Bella, '' ''"And it's all that which makes us the most powerful guild ever!"- Shadow. "We are '''Kurotsubasa'!"'' -Everyone Kurotsubasa Kurotsubasa is on of the many guilds inside of Fanfiction world. Kurotsubasa is a mercenary type guild that will accept any request for the right fee. Kurotsubasa can be considered nuetral as they accept work from anyone who comes to their shop with a request or grabs mission requests from bulletin boards around their location but most missions they do accept are to help and benefit others. Members Shadow - The silent leader of Kurotsubasa. Shadow is a silent, brave, loyal 18 year old who leads Kurotsubasa with strong leadership. Despite a few protest on how he says he is not the strongest or sometimes keeps certain things to himself, the rest of the guild trusts Shadow and he thanks them by being the strongest and best leader he can be. Position: Leader, Treasure Hunter, Reconnaissance Specialist, Tactics Key - A Beta and Kurotsubasa's master of information. As a Beta, Key knows more about FFW than anyone else on the team which helps when dealing with new areas, enemies, and items found along their adventures. While Key is silent he will speak his mind and will do all he can to help anyone around him. Posiition: Frontline Fighter, Scout, Information Specialist, Strategy/Tactics DB - Kurotsubasa's weapon of mass destruction. DB is the big brother figure and the main offensive fighter of the guild. While he jokes around, practices him drumming, and sometimes occasionally drinks, DB is trustworthy and helps lead the charge to victory. With his power over flames, his vampirism, and his dual forms, DB is sometimes seen as the symbol of Kurotsubasa's strength and power. Position: Main Offensive, Battlefield Specialist, Frontline Figther, Heavy Fighter Bella - The Wildcard and the most random member of the team. Bella is Kurotsubasa's shapeshifting miscief specialist. Bella's many forms and transformations can help to solve many problems and can even any battle that she is in. Bella is kind, bold, and she tries to make friends with everyone (or pranks anyone she doesn't like). Bella is an example that Kurotsubasa is no normal guild. Position: Wildcard, Cartoon Expert, Frontline fighter, Battle Specialist Ravena and Punnya - Kurotsubasa's resident nekos, Ravena and Punnya are a spark and addition to Kurotsubasa. Ravena and Punnya have knowledge of tunnels under Tokyo City that are used to quickly move around, they also are experts of magic and their abilities and powers are a great asset to Kurotsubasa. With their information gathering skills and knowledge on FFW's wildlife (especially Beast-Manju), they prove to provide as much of the Brains to guild as to the Brawn. They help provide the defense in combat thanks to Ravena's ability to conjure magical barriers. Position: Magic Specialist, Espionage Specialist, Aerial Scout, Secondary Healer, Beast Expert, Main Defense. Illu and Muku-Chan - One of Kurotsubasa's newest members and field scout. While not a frontal fighter like the rest of Kurotsubasa, Illu and Mukurowl makes up for that with knowledge of poisons and illusions. Illu and Mukurowl also have the power to combine into a owl hybrid and can use this form to fight on the front line. What Illu and Mukurowl don't have in strengh they make up in speed, abilities, and a summon. Position: Field Scout, Main Healer, Herb Specialists, Support Fighter Honorary Members Temporary Members WhiskasFriskas Whiskasfriskas is the younger (but taller) brother of Ravena Felidae. He is not a writer like his older sister but signed up with FFW for the action. A strong fighter in his own right, Whisk appears to be an ally at first but soon reveals that he is a top ranking member of the Bringers of Destruction. Allies Trivia *Eventhough DB is the tallest and considered a big brother figure, he is actually the youngest in terms of age. Ironically, despite being Kurotsubasa's shortest and youngest-looking member, Ravena shares the same age as Key making her one of the oldest members. *Kurotsubasa have their own omake called "Kurotsubasa News Network" where Illu and Shadow are both the main hosts. Gallery Kurotusbasa chibi walk by raiju onna-d50x4ls.jpg Kurotsubasa genderbend by raiju onna-d50x62b.jpg Kurotsubasa jackets off by raiju onna-d50x5fr.jpg Kurotsubasa girls naruto cosplay by raiju onna-d50x6nq.jpg Kurotsubasa chibi page by raiju onna-d4vncv4.jpg Illu and ravena maids by raiju onna-d4y29ok.jpg Shadowlight0982 by raiju onna-d4y27r9.jpg Ravena felidae felis by raiju onna-d4y25pm.jpg Keybladedude by raiju onna-d4y277k.jpg Illusionist owl and mukurowl by raiju onna-d4y299f.jpg General hyna by raiju onna-d4y26ml.jpg Drummerboy4life by raiju onna-d4y28j2.jpg Category:Affiliations Category:Guilds Category:Groups Category:Kurotsubasa